


We Danced Until Dawn

by orphan_account



Series: Random Fandom Drabbles and One-Shots [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Family Fluff, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Absolute Fools, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Randomness, Short & Sweet, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A cute, random and short little drabble where Thanos is not canon and contains our fav Superfamily in their cute little Lake House!Title from "Willow Tree" by Rival x Cadmium, feat. Rosendale.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Random Fandom Drabbles and One-Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707718
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	We Danced Until Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmptySora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptySora/gifts).



> I was randomly chatting with [mom ](https://soraempty.tumblr.com) on Discord who sent me an adorable sketch of Tony and I was like: i need to write something before this slips my mind and this drabble came alive. thanks mom!

Tony and Steve were curled together in bed, on a lovely, quiet and peaceful Saturday morning. Tony lazily opened his eyes and checked the time. 7:09 AM. They could sleep in, until Steve's phone rang.

Steve's hand shot to the bedside table, groggily searching for his phone.

He checked the caller ID. Bucky.

The captain accepted the call.

"Hello?" Steve greeted, still wary from sleep.

"Hey, Stevie. So, sorry for cancelling, but me and Natalia can't watch over the baby spiders today. Fury called us in for a pop quiz." Bucky rattled on.

"Yeah, uh, Buck, talk to Tony about that. He's the boss." Steve murmured then passed the phone to his husband.

Tony sighed, but didn't argue. Of course, Steve was still sore from the activities they did last night.

"What do you need, Robocop?" Tony asked, impatient.

"Me and Nat have to head to SHIELD for a pop quiz from Fury." Bucky grunted.

Tony did not see the point. "So?"

"We can't watch over the baby spiders."

"Oh, yeah. Ok, then. Have fun on your quiz, Tall, Dark and Scary." Tony said, and didn't bother waiting for his response before he ended the call."

Tony went back to cuddling his husband.

Not even 5 minutes later, a lumpbug began crawling up the sheets. Tony cracked one eye open.

"BOO!" Morgan Stark shrieked.

Steve didn't wake up, while Tony woke up dramatically.

"Well, you scared me there for a second, Little Miss." Tony chided his only daughter.

"Why isn't pop pops awake yet, daddy?" Morgan asked.

"He stayed up awake very late last night." Tony said.

Morgan didn't push any further, and Tony was thankful for that. He knew their daughter and sons took after him, having a high IQ at such a young age.

"Come on, let's go. Where are your siblings?" Tony mused out loud.

"Their eating breakfast! C'mon dad! You might miss out on Pete's cheeseburgers!" Morgan rushed him down the stairs.

"Okay, okay, Maguna." Tony chuckled.

And, true to her word, Peter and Harley were both outside eating cheeseburgers.

"That isn't very healthy, guys." Tony scolded his sons.

Harley playfully scoffed. "Says the coffee addict."

Tony couldn't argue with that.

"Oh, and kids?" Tony remembered.

"Yes, dad?" They asked, Morgan having the syllable 'dy' at the end.

"Me and Pops will be watching over you today, since Uncle Bucky and Aunt Nat are having some quizzes." Tony said, and ruffled the kids' heads when they nodded. 

He went to sit down and wait for his husband to come down.

10 minutes later, Steve emerged from the stairs, in one of Tony's MIT jackets which they got resized to fit Steve, and some boxers.

"Good morning..." Steve yawned.

Tony stood up, and went to his husband.

"Good morning, Cap." He kissed Steve, while all his children excluding Morgan turned away.

"What did you cook today, Pete?" Steve asked.

Peter perked up.

"Oh, I just made some cheeseburgers." Peter shrugged.

Steve took a bite of Tony's burger, and licked his lips.

"Well, they are great, son." Steve kissed Peter's head, then then the rest of their children's heads. 

"Thanks, pops." Peter smiled.

Steve went to sit beside Tony, and put his head on the genius' shoulder.

While Tony just watched his little family, happy and carefree from all the trouble in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> (Bottom Steeb by Kath - im a switch steve and tony potato - so, Bottom Steeb Rights, anyone??)  
> yep. this is what i made after my periodicals. big OOF-


End file.
